You Kill Me
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: My take on what I would have liked to happen on the show. Scene takes place after the locker room fiasco and the scene in the break-room. I changed the break-room part a bit as well
1. Chapter 1

You Kill Me

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI – just borrowing the characters

A/N: I've been in a horrible slump lately – but this one came to me. I do intend to continue my other stories, but when my muse wakes up for those ones – I do not know. This little one I think is gonna be a one-shot. It takes place after the scene in the locker room between Wendy & Hodges, but before the scene where Grissom catches him drowning the "Mindy Bimms" piece.

Wendy stormed out of the locker room, her pony tail waving back and forth. She was incredibly angry, disappointed, and insulted.

Hodges looked down at the now messed up game board, Wendy had pushed it all to the floor after discovering "Mindy Bimms" He cleaned up the mess and went out in search of Wendy.

As he walked down the hall from the locker room to Wendy's lab, he could feel the glares of his co-workers. Mandy looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. Both Henry and Archie refused to make eye contact as he passed by their labs. Hodges sighed. _The news travels fast!_ He thought. He knew he would have to make it up to her somehow. But now all he wanted to do is talk to her.

He stood outside her lab frozen to the spot. Her back was to him, but he could see her shaking and soft sobs coming from her as well.

_Oh wonderful! You made the woman you have a crush on – cry. Now she'll never contemplate going out with you!_

He took in a deep breath and gathered the confidence and pushed open the door to her lab. She remained with her back to him, but aware that someone had entered.

"Wendy? Can I um talk to you?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Go away Hodges I have nothing to say to you!" she replied.

"Please, let me um talk." He said with a pleading air to his voice.

She turned towards him, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed. "Speak then"

"I-I am sorry about the um-uh whole "_Mindy Bimms_" thing. I um didn't realize you would be this upset by it. It was um meant to be a complement"

"Complement? Mindy big-boobs a complement? Are you always this dumb?"

Hodges sighed. "Around women that I um like I guess so!" he said whispering the words _I like._

She softened. "David, you really insulted me with the clumsy – yet buxom … thing. You have to understand that it was very hurtful!"

"Wendy I honestly did not mean anything by it. It was a prototype anyway!" he replied.

Wendy sighed. "I want that piece redesigned if you decide to market this game."

He gave her a shy smile. "Will you help me with the game, including the design of it?"

Wendy looked at him in surprise. "You are asking ME for help? Really! You want my input?"

"Yeah, you're more of a people person than I am – you can talk to people and help market it y'know."

She smiled. "Give me a week or so and I'll have some contacts to target. Meantime, let's go to the break room and play this game!" she said.

***** The two of them went off to the break room and set the game board up. They were teasing each other and in my scenario when Grissom walks in and catches Hodges drowning Mindy, he still does but Wendy is there too. And my scenario goes like this ******

"What are you two doing? Wendy, Catherine is looking for you – something about running DNA on some guys hairpiece?"

"Yeah yeah I forgot, was just about to when …" Wendy stopped Grissom had just nodded in understanding. _Apparently he had know about Mindy Bimms too._

"I'll see you later David." Wendy said.

"You want to grab a drink later?" he ventured.

"Why don't we go back to my place for a beer?" she suggested.

Hodges smiled. "Sure. We'll have our beer and discuss our new venture" he replied as he mouthed the words "business deal" to Grissom who nodded.

* * *

The rest of the story plays out as it did in the show… - I just wanted a happy ending for Hodges and Wendy –

End… until the next installment of the Lab Rat Series – "A Space Oddity" in Season 9

A/N: I know it's corny but it is all I can come up with at the moment


	2. Hodges and Grissom

You Kill Me – Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

This chapter will revolve around the conversation between Hodges and Grissom at the end of the show... (i will get back to Wedges – don't worry)

They had just finished the scenario...

_HODGES: I am a mere Padawan in the presence of the Jedi Master._

_(Hodges puts his hands flat together and bows to Grissom.) _

_GRISSOM: True. (looks at watch) Let's play another._

_HODGES: Sure._

_(Hodges picks up the scenario cards and shuffles through them. He glances at _

_Grissom.) _

_HODGES: You weren't ready -- to leave -- this: the challenges, the puzzles, the _

_job._

_GRISSOM: No._

_HODGES: But Sara was._

_GRISSOM: Yeah, she was._

_HODGES: You can't stand in the way of that. When it's time for someone to move _

_on, you just gotta let them go._

_GRISSOM: Let's play the game, shall we?_

_HODGES: Okay._

*****************

Hodges searches through for a new scenario and there was some silence.

"What exactly happened between you and Wendy?" Grissom asked.

Hodges showed him the Mindy Bimms piece.

Grissom shook his head and looked at the younger man. "What were you thinking when you created this David?"

Hodges shrugged. He really did not have an answer for that. "I-I don't know. " he said.

"I don't blame Wendy for being upset with you. Clumsy and Buxom? Did you think she would be flattered?"

"I tried to prevent her from looking at the piece?" he said lamely.

Grissom scowled at him. "How did that work for you?"

"It didn't - obviously – but things are cool with us now." He said.

"You have a lot to learnabout women David." Grissom said.

Hodges snorted.

Grissom looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Can I be frank with you?" Hodges asked.

"Yes –I want to know why you 'snorted' at me."

"You have known Sara a hell of a long time – you finally hooked up with her a few years ago but before that you were tippy-toeing around her. It seemed, to me by my observation you were afraid of commitment and you constantly hurt Sara in the process."

Grissom grimaced and didn't reply.

"I hit a nerve didn't I. You took so long in persuing Sara that she got burned out after only 2 years together!"

"David, I don't really want to discuss my personal life with you, but you are correct – I was afraid of commitment, I did hurt Sara, but I never insulated her by creating a game piece that emphasized her um...chest!"

"Touché!" Hodges replied.

They were quiet. "Why don't you go after her? " Grissom began to protest, but Hodges raised his hand. "You care about her don't you? Why don't you go after her and talk to her? What have you got to lose?"

"David, I will go after her when its time. I still have a lot to do here in Vegas. When the time is right, I will go after her and talk to her about our future."

"So you see a future with her." Hodges pointed out.

"Did I say that" Grissom asked, surprised.

"Yes you did. You said you would go after her when the time is right."

Grissom looked at the younger man. "I guess I didn't realize I said that." He said.

"Well you did."

There was silence between them.

Wendy, who was headed down the hall saw Grissom and Hodges sitting there, staring at their game board. She walked in.

"You guys ok here?" she asked.

Both snapped out of their Reverie. "Yes we're fine. Um just guy talk. David, you and Wendy are off the clock. Go out and have some drinks or fun or whatever. I have some arrangements to make. Grissom said.

Wendy and Hodges thanked Grissom and headed to the locker room.

"I have some rough sketches for the new piece, and I have a list of people we can market the game too. We just have to come up with a great description of the game to put on the blog." She said.

"You already did some research?"

"Yes, I'm very efficient." She said.

"And the blog?"

"I've looked into the blog sites that are most popular." She said with a smile.

"Wow I am impressed." He said with a smile.

They were quiet.

"I heard you talking to Grissom about him and Sara – you did a good thing."

"You think so?"

"I think he's going to San Fran, to see her." Wendy said.

"Really?" he said with shock.

"I know we shouldn't be eavesdropping, but listen..."

ON THE PHONE...

"Return trip from Las Vegas to San Francisco. Leaving tomorrow and returning in two weeks. Yes one piece of luggage, carry on. No special meal preference. Window seat and yes first class.... Thanks." He said.

They had heard every word and smiled. They went to Wendy's apartment, ordered some supper and stayed up most of the night disussing their business venture with "Lab Rats" board game. Apparently Wendy knew a lot of people that they could rely on to 'help'

A/N: Yeah very cheesy but oh well...


	3. A little GSR to mix it up then Wedges

You Kill Me – Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara Sidle sat in her hotel room in San Francisco. She had gone to visit her mother in prison and that had gone moderately well. She had given up her apartment in Las Vegas but wondered if she had done the right thing. She sighed as she looked at the photograph of Gil Grissom and her. It had been taken a few years before at one of their favourite restaurants. She sighed again. Her visit with her mom, although it went well was a little unnerving. Laura had been asking her about her life and boyfriends and stuff like that and Sara didn't want to tell her mother that she had written her long time love a "Dear John Letter" She didn't want to tell her mother about Natalie and how she was almost killed that night in the desert.

She stared at her reflection and began to sob. She usually was a fighter, not a crier, but she missed Grissom and her friends at CSI. She regretted not saying a formal good by to them and wished she could go back and take it all back. But she knew she couldn't . She still had too many ghosts, too much unfinished internal business to take care of. She recalled her final case with Marlon and Hannah West. Marlon had committed suicide because of Hannah. Hannah would be forever in either jail or a mental facility as she had no one left to care for her. Doctors had decided, after a psyche evaluation that Hannah would never be allowed to live by herself again and that she was a danger to many people including herself.

Sara sighed again. She longed to call Gil, but she resisted the opportunity as she had a 'dinner' to go to that night with her mom and then the following day it was off to apartment hunt. Since she had decided to stay in San Francisco for a little while , she knew where she could get an apartment on a month-to-month basis.

Back in Las Vegas, Gil sat staring at his ticket to San Francisco. He had decided he would surprise Sara with a visit. He had no idea where she was staying, but he knew he could use his CSI status and find out from Sara's mother or the people at the prison. Grissom passed by the break room and smiled . Wendy and Hodges were pouring over their board game (ahem Hodges' board game) and how to market it and there were a lot of designs of new figures all over the breakroom table. He stood in the doorway.

"How is it going you guys?"

"Very good. We have a few potential people interested in helping us. A few companies willing to design the game pieces and a different one to design the game board." Wendy said.

"Do you have the final versions of the drawings?" Grissom asked.

Hodges shuffled through the papers and produced some drawings. "We have all the designs except the "Mindy Bimms" piece. Wendy is still working on that and she's keeping it on the QT for now."

Grissom chuckled. "Can I see it Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head apologetically. "It's at home right now, I will show it to you when I bring it in tomorrow."

"Will it be completed by tomorrow?"

"It will be 90% complete. I'm still working out a few things. "

"It is still a drawing though right?"

"Yes and no – I have the drawing and I am in the middle of making a clay version of the prototype. I still have to have it fired in the kiln and painted. That takes time as I only go to my pottery class once a week." Wendy replied

Hodges looked at her in surprise. "You never told me you went to a pottery class"

"I just started a couple of days ago Hodges, once you gave me the task of creating the pieces, I wanted a clay prototype – so I joined a pottery class."

Hodges said nothing and then shrugged.

"I'm going to be going on um sabbatical for a couple for days. " He suddenly blurted. "so Catherine is in charge. I've already told her so I will see you guys in a few days." He said and turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Hodges and Wendy exchanged glances. "I'll bet you he's going to San Fran to see Sara!" they whispered in unison to each other. After saying it at the same time, they burst into giggles and cleaned up the break room and went to their respective labs.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I know it has a little GSR in it but we do have to make Grissom happy don't we?


End file.
